NO MUSIC, NO LIFE
by Ale Sahra
Summary: Neru Akita tiene una oportunidad para destacar en el mundo Vocaloid ¿podrá conseguirlo?


Jojojojojo un one-shot sobre mi adorada Neru y su entrada en Vocaloid. De nuevo me inspire en la canción cuyo título lleva este fic, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Vocaloid, ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son de mi propiedad, solo la historia me pertenece, producto de mi imaginación. Todos los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

><p>-Aaah-. Suspiro a través de la ventana que se encuentra cerrada debido a la intensa lluvia que cae del otro lado.<p>

Hoy es un gran día, al fin, el maestro me ha dado la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valgo. Me ha dicho esta noche que me permitiría cantar en un concierto Vocaloid. Desde la primera vez que escuche como mis compañeros cantaban ha sido mi sueño, estar a su altura, pero el no tener una voz con que cantar las canciones me lo ha impedido todo este tiempo.

No soy la única que sufre esto, Haku también se encuentra como yo, pero al parecer ella sufre por cosas varias que yo nunca podre entender por más que me esfuerce. Lo más que puedo hacer es apoyarla en lo que pueda, aunque cuando se digna a estar sobria termina volviendo al mismo estado de ebriedad del que salió. El maestro me ha dicho que si lograba un buen resultado conmigo apoyaría a Haku para que ella también tuviera una voz propia, así que debo esforzarme al máximo en esto. Por ahora, me ha dicho que alguien se ha ofrecido a prestarme su voz temporalmente para mi canción en el concierto de esta semana y me ha pedido escribir lo que yo quiera interpretar, pero nunca he sido muy buena en eso y nada se me viene a la mente.

¿Qué podría poner en la hoja de papel que tengo frente a mí?

Toc-toc

Alguien toca la puerta y yo grito: ¡Adelante!

Mientras me vuelvo a ensimismar en mis pensamientos volteando a ver el techo de mi habitación.

-Neru, el maestro me ha pedido que te traiga el programa del concierto-. Entro diciendo el menor de los gemelos Kagamine.

-¿E-eh? Len-kun, si, gracias déjalo en la cama-. Respondí tapándome la cara con mi fleco mientras el chico hacia lo que le pedía.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que entre en la casa Vocaloid. Originalmente yo no era parte de esta compañía, en realidad no recuerdo ni siquiera muy bien a mi creador, solo que fui hecha por una persona que estaba fuera de todo esto, y debido a ciertas cosas, los productores compraron sus derechos de autor, poniéndome a mi dentro del proyecto.

Cuando me llevaron a un nuevo lugar apenas comenzaba a conocer el mundo que me rodeaba, pero primero me presentaron a alguien que era como yo, una chica peliblanca de ojos escarlata, con mas cuerpo y altura que el mío, era tan tímida o más que yo, y me dijeron que se llamaba Haku Yowane. Me informaron que ella había tenido un nacimiento similar al mío, y nos dejaron convivir por un tiempo para acostumbrarnos a otras personas como nosotros. Es por eso que nos convertimos en amigas cercanas, teníamos cosas en común, y en ambas habían depositado una confianza que tal vez no nos merecíamos.

Después nos llevaron a la casa donde viviríamos con el resto de los principales, tenía entendido que éramos muchos y que incluso nos dividíamos en varios grupos, sin embardo nos llevaron a la casa matriz. Entramos y había varias personas reunidas en el recibidor. Yo tenía la cabeza baja y al levantarla vi que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, me cruce con unos ojos de un azul bellísimo y luego una sonrisa se formo en la persona que me devolvía la mirada. Más tarde supe que el se llamaba Len Kagamine, y que era parte del lanzamiento numero 2 de la compañía junto a su gemela Rin.

Al principio tanto Haku como yo no hablábamos mucho, pero después de acostumbrarme a verlos todos los días, no podía hacer más que tratar de responderles cuando me hablaban, sin embargo hasta la fecha no me he sentido cómoda aquí.

-Así que, Neru, el maestro también me dijo que esta semana participaras con nosotros en el concierto que daremos ¿no es así?-. Me pregunto con entusiasmo, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Yo por supuesto no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme, cada vez que el me hablaba mi corazón latía sin ritmo y apresuradamente. Inhale aire y le respondí lo mejor que pude.

-Sí, me ha dado una oportunidad-.

-¡Eso es genial! Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y todo irá bien-. Me apoyo.

Voltee la mirada hacia él y vi que tenia aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, era tan cálida y me llenaba el interior de mi ser con la calma que siempre quiero tener.

-Gracias. Me ha pedido también que escriba la canción que quiera cantar-. Le comente.

-El escribir tus canciones hace que las composiciones sean aun más especiales que al solo cantarlas-. Me dijo aun sonriente.

-Len- kun, dime, cuando tu escribes tus canciones, ¿sobre qué lo haces?-. Pregunte sin pensar, realmente necesitada de ayuda.

-Mmm, veamos, he escrito sobre muchas cosas, incluso sin sentido aparente para muchos, del sueño que no he tenido, de las cosas que no he visto, pero siempre escribo cuando estoy sintiendo algo realmente fuerte y necesito sacarlo o explotare-. Me conto expresando muchas emociones en su cara, lo cual me hizo sonreír a mi también.

-Cosas que no aguanto guardarme… -. Susurre.

-Exactamente-. Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba. –Espero eso te ayude, te dejare sola, porque lo que menos necesita uno es que se le vaya la inspiración cuando ha llegado. Mucha suerte con esto Neru-. Finalizo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Gracias por eso-. Le dije, notando que mi sonrojo había desaparecido. Tal vez, esta era la conversación más profunda que había tenido con él desde que había llegado.

Los latidos de mi corazón se habían ralentizado y decidí concentrarme en que escribir. El sentimiento más fuerte que me dominaba, aun más que cuando me encontraba con ese chico, era uno que no me gustaba tener.

Al poco tiempo de entender cómo funcionaba el mundo, me di cuenta que había una persona a la que admiraba tanto como envidiaba. El proyecto numero uno de Vocaloid, la primera que había tenido éxito, la primera que me había dado la bienvenida a la casa, la persona en la que yo estaba basada. Si, lo sabía muy bien, tenía que escribir sobre esto, tenía que dar a conocer las cosas que sentía, porque esa era la belleza de la música.

Tome la pluma que sostenía mi mano con más fuerza de la necesaria, e intente plasmar mis emociones en un papel blanco que me esperaba. Empecé algo lento tratando de ordenar mis ideas, pero al final fue como Len lo había dicho, era como si un vaso estuviera tan lleno que necesitara derramarse, y las palabras fluyeron más fácil de lo que me daba cuenta.

El tiempo pasó rápido, asistí durante la semana a ensayar con las personas que harían esto posible, sin embargo, la letra no la compartí con nadie, y mi voz se mantuvo oculta todo el tiempo. Compusimos la melodía y practicamos todos los días. Aunque hubiera nacido sin voz, se me daba muy bien tocar instrumentos, así que decidí tocar el piano durante la presentación, me relajaría mientras cantaba por primera vez en mi vida.

Mi corazón se desbocaba cada que un miembro de la casa me pedía que me esforzara y me deseaba suerte para este sábado, mas aun cuando veía en esa persona, la mirada que me dio el maestro cuando decidió traerme aquí, ellos ponían su confianza en mí.

-Neru-chan, si tienes alguna duda o algo con respecto al concierto de esta noche, por favor no dudes en preguntarme-. Me ofreció Rin la mañana del sábado, mientras desayunábamos.

-Sí, sabes que puedes preguntarnos cualquier cosa-. La secundo Len.

Mi sonrojo fue inmediato, trate de no ver en su dirección y solo asentí. Una mano me toco el hombro, voltee de inmediato y me encontré con la sonrisa de Haku inspirándome valor.

-De hecho, Rin, me gustaría que me ayudaras con algunos agudos que me parecen difíciles, aunque haya sido yo quien escribió, no los puedo adaptar-. Susurre sin mirarla de frente hasta que termine de hablar.

Rin sonrió, y luego volteo a ver a su gemelo quien tenía la mirada iluminada.

-De hecho, creo que Len te puede ayudar en eso más que yo, te sorprendería lo aguda que puede llegar a ser su voz cuando se lo propone-. Me dijo mirándolo con reproche.

-Neru ¿Qué te parece si ensayamos un poco antes del concierto? Así me dices las dudas que tengas y te ayudo a resolverlas-. Se ofreció un Len entusiasmado.

-¿Eh?-. Pregunte sin nada más que decir.

-A ella le gustaría, por favor Len, te la encargo-. Le pidió Haku con una leve reverencia.

-¡¿EH?!-. Volví a preguntar.

-Claro Haku-san, yo me ocupo-. Dijo levantándose de su asiento y tomando mi mano.

Me levanto y me llevo hasta un lugar donde no había ido antes. Subimos las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, pero abrió una puerta que estaba antes de llegar, al parecer había habitaciones secretas que yo aun no descubría.

El cuarto estaba bien iluminado, con espejos en algunas paredes, e instrumentos esparcidos alrededor, al centro había un hermoso piano negro esperando para ser tocado, llamando a mis manos para hacer música.

Me senté en el banco frente al instrumento y pase mis dedos por encima de sus teclas, escuchando su afinación perfecta, cautivada por sus sonidos.

-Este cuarto lo usamos cuando no queremos interrupciones, solo Rin y yo lo usamos con frecuencia, aunque los demás también han entrado aquí. Es la primera vez que alguien te lo muestra ¿verdad?-.

Asentí ligeramente. No mantenía una relación más apegada con nadie de la casa más que con Haku, y ella era tan ignorante como yo.

-¿Me quieres mostrar tu canción?-. Me pregunto acercándose a mí.

-No se mostrara hasta el concierto. Pero te puedo enseñar la música-. Le respondí ignorando lo cerca que se encontraba y empezando a tocar la melodía que había compuesto con mis acompañantes.

Sentí su mirada todo el tiempo, y en algunas partes me hacia olvidar lo que seguía. Trate de llevar el compas, pero su presencia me ponía tan nerviosa que mi imaginación volaba sacándome de la situación en la que estábamos.

-Me gusta-. Susurró cuando termine. –Has hecho un buen trabajo-.

-No lo he hecho yo sola, me han ayudado los músicos que tocaran conmigo-. Me explique.

-No pudieron hacerlo sin basarse en ti-.

Voltee a mirarlo pero su cara estaba demasiado cerca. Su rostro se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado, y sus ojos se clavaban en los míos con una intensidad que no me dejaba apartar la mirada de ellos.

-Neru…-. Dijo.

Y mi cara, estoy segura, se calentó tanto que pudieran cocinar encima de ella.

-Len-kun, ¿Qué estás?-. Pregunte sin terminar.

Su nariz toco la mía y al sentir su piel un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y me hizo reaccionar. Me levante sin dejar de mirar su expresión desconcertada y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. No podía creer lo que había pasado, no podía haber seguido en esa situación sin desmayarme, los nervios me estaban volviendo loca, así que volví a mi habitación a repasar mi canción y a dormir un poco mas antes del concierto.

Las horas se fueron rápido, y nos llevaron a todos en una camioneta especial al lugar donde tocaríamos. Volví a ver la Len pero intente sentarme lo más alejada de él que podía, y no devolverle la mirada que sentía sobre mi todo el tiempo. Llegamos y unas personas jalaron a cada miembro a diferentes cuartos, mientras dos hacían lo mismo conmigo. Me vistieron con mi ropa oficial, era la primera vez que me la ponía, un atuendo parecido al de Hatsune Miku, pero con detalles diferentes. Incluyeron también un soporte para mi celular que podía asegurarse a mi pierna izquierda, el aparato me lo habían dado desde el momento en que abrí los ojos, pero no me había entusiasmado mucho hasta ahora. Marcando las diferencias entre ella y yo, mi corbata era más pequeña, tenia dos hoyuelos en la espalda, me peinaron con una coleta de lado y me pintaron las uñas acorde a todo lo demás, con amarillo, un color con el que me sentía representada.

Faltaba poco para empezar, y por supuesto la que saldría primero sería la peli verde. Yo me presentaría al final del concierto como un extra sorpresa que no se incluía en el programa. Mi corazón latía como un loco cada que uno acababa su canción. Estábamos en una sala reunidos, esperando nuestro turno, viendo a los demás en una pantalla que transmitía directo a lo que los que televisaban nuestro concierto podían ver.

Antes de que me diera cuenta mi turno llego, cuando lo anunciaron en la sala me pare mecánicamente y camine hacia la entrada del escenario.

-Buena suerte Neru-chan, ¡Lo harás bien!-. Me grito Rin.

Voltee en el último momento y todos estaban levantados viendo en mi dirección, todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, todos me estaban apoyando. Lo busque y vi esa sonrisa, la de Len, y entonces mi miedo se esfumo, me sentí tranquila, y feliz porque iba a expresar por primera vez mis sentimientos frente a las personas por las que quería ser amada. Sonreí y me dirigí al centro, las luces estaban apagadas pero conseguí ver el piano en el centro de todo como se había planeado y me senté. Oía los murmullos de las personas curiosas que no sabían que estaba pasando.

Un foco me ilumino y escuche las exclamaciones de la gente. No quise entender que decían y suspire. Primero debo decir el nombre de la canción en el micrófono que hay frente a mí, para revisar mi voz. Pronuncio las palabras…

NO MUSIC, NO LIFE

¿Qué? Esta voz…

Empiezo a tocar la apertura concordada siguiendo la presentación.

Es la voz de ella… y empiezo:

_Siempre ha sido la mejor_

_Siempre anhele ser como ella_

_¿Por que soy de esta manera?_

_Alguien respóndame por fin_

_Estos sentimientos, los conozco mejor que nadie mas._

_Todo lo que yo siempre quiero expresar, sea lo que sea, _

_Ponerlo en palabras no me es posible._

_No en la forma en que lo hacen sus canciones_

_Si fuera posible para mi _

_Espero poder ser como ella._

Su voz no suena mal en mí, no desafino, encaja bien, pero el oírme hace que mis ojos se humedezcan y que un dolor en mi pecho se empiece a formar. Pero continúo.

_Siempre la más importante_

_Me hace tenerle envidia a veces._

_Ella vino de un software de computadora_

_Y yo empecé en un sueño_

_Me siento tan miserable_

_Es la única forma en que puede ser._

_Algún día, solo una vez,_

_Quiero ser la importante_

_Esto que tanto necesito, quiero que me lo digas._

_Solo estas palabras puedo decir, _

_Solo son esto._

_Escribir: Mejor me voy a dormir._

_Lo que siento y quiero expresar_

_Lo que sea que sea_

_El ponerlo todo en palabras_

_No puedo hacer_

_Algún día, tal vez alguien como yo_

_Será capaz de cambiar_

_Si fuera posible_

_Quisiera hacerlo también_

Y entonces suelto un grito que no estaba planeado pero que necesito hacer o me romperé aquí mismo. En su voz no suena como tal y no sale nada mal. Pero me doy cuenta que es demasiado tarde porque las lagrimas me han inundado desde ya hace mucho tiempo. Estaba llorando.

_A-KI-TA-NE-RU_

Termino diciendo mi nombre y las luces se apagan. Y escucho a la multitud gritar y aplaudirme y mis sentimientos están hechos un desastre, porque la felicidad también me está causando dolor. Porque es gracias a ella que la tengo, pero aun así, yo le había tenido rencor todo este tiempo. Me levanto y no me dirijo a la sala donde se suponía que debía volver con los demás, en lugar de eso escapo y salgo a la parte trasera del escenario, donde me recibe la noche y me hinco, me hago un ovillo y lloro todo lo que quiero.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que oiga abrir la puerta y pasos lleguen hacia a mí. Tengo unos brazos alrededor de mí y me aferro al cuerpo que me cubre, es el de Len, logro verlo a través de las lágrimas. Luego llegan más personas y es cuando me siento completamente desnuda, todos escucharon lo que sentía, y ahora no estoy tan segura de haber escrito esa canción.

-Neru, yo… nunca pensé que te sentirías así-. Susurra alguien detrás de Len. No quiero levantar la cabeza pero Len se aparta un poco y la veo parada frente a mí.

Ella, la de cabello verde, la número uno, me está mirando con ojos llenos de comprensión. ¿Comprensión? ¿Es lo que me merezco? ¿Después de decir lo que he dicho? No puedo creer que no me mire con odio o desprecio. Se inclina hacia mí y Len la deja pasar, entonces ella me abraza más fuerte de lo que nunca me habían abrazado y siento sus sentimientos atravesándome

-Lo siento-. Decimos las dos al mismo tiempo, y es lo necesario para romperme de nuevo y hacerme llorar más fuerte, pero por alguna razón ella también llora y eso me hace abrazarla más, porque no quiero que llore, quiero que este bien. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que no podía haber sido de otra forma, que si no hubiera sacado lo que tenia adentro no hubiera descubierto que en realidad quiero a quien me está abrazando ahora y que ahora le estoy más que agradecida por haberme dado una oportunidad de hacer lo que quiero, incluso si falle al final.

La puerta se abre de nuevo y veo salir a Luka-san de ella.

-El concierto ha terminado pero el maestro quiere hablar Neru-chan antes de irnos-. Declara.

Miku me suelta y pone un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja izquierda, me sonríe y susurra un "ve, todo irá bien". Me levanto y sigo a la peli rosada a la oficina de nuestro maestro, paso al lado de los demás y veo que Len también me sonríe, eso me hace sentir mejor.

Entro con la cabeza gacha a la oficina que no está del todo bien iluminada. Son muy pocas las veces que el maestro se presenta en físico ante nosotros y esta vez no es la excepción. Hay un radio sobre el escritorio de donde se que saldrá su voz.

-¿Eres tú Neru?-. Su voz sonaba neutral.

-Si maestro. Quisiera disculparme por…-.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Me interrumpe. –No has hecho nada mal. Es más, te llame aquí para felicitarte. Neru has sido un éxito desde esta noche-.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto sin saber que decir.

-Aunque no lo creas. Los fans se han vuelto locos contigo. Ya han fundado clubs en internet y esto solo a una hora de que te hayas presentado. Hay muchas personas que dicen identificarse con tu canción y contigo. Incluso quieren saber ya cuando será tu lanzamiento oficial, el cual estaré muy grato de informarte la fecha próxima. Tengo muchos buenos planes para ti-.

Mi cabeza aun trataba de procesar lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Aun más importante, tenemos ya una lista de espera de personas que quieren darte una voz. Has abierto una gran puerta para quienes no tienen voicebank. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Neru, no me defraudaste, y eso no lo olvidare. Hablaremos pronto-. Y la transmisión se corto.

No sería capaz de describir lo que me embargaba en ese momento. Salí de ese lugar y me encontré con todos los demás esperándome en la sala, ya preparados para irse.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo?-. Me pregunto Haku preocupada por mí. Seguramente mi cara intentando contener las lágrimas no le daban una muy buena pista.

-Seré… una Vocaloid oficial. Me darán una voz-. Dije esto último con la voz quebrada.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de asombro y de un segundo a otro me vi rodeada de abrazos y felicitaciones.

"Siempre lo supe"

"Te lo mereces"

"Hay que celebrar"

Me mareaban todos sus cumplidos. Pero me hacían sentir de lo mejor. Y aun más feliz me hizo saber que pronto seria Haku la que se presentaría en un concierto como nos informo Luka al subir a la camioneta de regreso a la casa. Haku también empezó a llorar mientras Miku la abrazaba, pero yo supe que era al igual que yo de felicidad.

De pronto el peso de todo el día cayó sobre mí. Un gran cansancio me invadió y sin darme cuenta caí sobre el hombro de mi acompañante a la izquierda. Me levante en seguida al sentir la fragancia de Len pronunciando un "lo siento".

-Está bien, puedes dormir aquí-. Me dijo jalándome a su costado. No atisbe a sentir la sangre subir a mi rostro aunque estaba segura que lo había hecho. Decidí hacer lo que él me decía y empecé a adentrarme en un sueño desconocido.

Oí un susurro a lo lejos de él, la persona que siempre quise que me reconociera. Y sentí algo que crecía en mi interior.

"Este es un sentimiento que empieza a desbordarse, debería escribir sobre esto también"

Fue mi último pensamiento de la noche.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Me tarde bastante en acabar y resulto aun mas largo de lo que planeaba.<p>

Si ya se que tengo un fic pendiente, trabajo en eso xD

Díganme si les gusto o no... ah si y ¡Feliz Navidad!

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
